Fear, Music and Fairy Tail
by TheBluelord
Summary: Mason Sears Lived happily until his father killed his family and gave him a curse. on July 7th, every year, he would lose something or someone important. After this his life turns to hell, until blue haired sky dragon slayer finds him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story so please bare with me. If it sucks or needs some tweaks please tell me. The first cheaper will be short so just what until the update. I'm in high school and trying to make Honers so updates will be weekly at the best...**

An unknown time ago at an unknown location

A boy sits over the bloody corpses of his mother and brother. Their murder across the room, the father of the boy.

"You worthless piece of shit, you can't even protect your own family" the father said in a calm yet chilling tone.

"Why? They were your family too?" asked the boy.

"Family is nothing compared to power, I'll show you" with an evil smirk "Death magic: Cycle of Death!" the father said as he cast the spell. A black magic circle could be seen on the boy's chest as he screamed in pain before passing out.

Present at Fairy Tail guild hall

"Hay Wendy do you want to come on a job with us? we just need to catch a thief at Shirotsume town" Lucy asked her younger friend.

"I guess, I do need money for food. when are we going?" Wendy asked.

"Later today, the team is just packing up" Lucy answer her.

"Ok come on Carla let's go get ready" Wendy said getting up off of her seat and walking to Fairy hills.

"What for me child!" Carla yelled as she flew toward her partner.

Latter that day at Magnolia station

"NOOOO I DON'T WANT TO GO ON THE TRAIN! HAPPY PLEASE HELP MEEE!" Natsu screamed as Erza and Gray dragged him on the train.

"Sorry Natsu, I can't fight against Erza" Happy said with a grin.

"You're damn right" Erza growls before punching Natsu in the stomach knocking him out.

"Sigh' can we just get on the train and go" Lucy and Wendy sighed.

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the got into Shirotsume station, Natsu was sick so he and Lucy decided to go to the hotel while the rest of the team decided to to interview the towns folk about the theft.

"So whenever the that appears a song put everyone in the area to sleep?" Erza asked the store clerk.

"Yea that what happens, don't know how it happens" the clerk said with a shrug.

"It must be some kind of magic" Gray contemplated.

Wendy knew that the best way to combat music magic is if you don't hear it but as she was going to tell them a beautiful melody could be heard from a flute of some sort, she quickly covered her ears.

[Suisei no Gargantia] OST 2-16 - Leaving the Maiden Heart (Ocarina Edition)

She could barely hear the song but the effects of the song was lessened so she was just drowsy ass everyone around her fell asleep. She could make out the figure, it was a boy, about her age. He had Bright Yellow hair and tial eyes. All he had on where rags. He stopped playing his ocarina, grabbed some food and ran.

Wendy pursuitd him until she came upon a shack. When she saw the boy she notes the he only had one peice of bread as the rest of the food were left on the porch of the shak. He knocked on the door and quickly ran. When it opened a naked toddler about 5 or 6 came out and found the food, a look of excitement grew on the toddler's face.

"Mommy, Mommy, the guardian angel visited us again" the toddler yield as the mother stepped out. Heavily pregnant

"Oh how wonderful looks like we won't go hungry tonight go bring the food in and tell your father will you?" the woman said in a motherly tone.

"Ok" The child said grabbing the food and running in.

The mother looked up at the sky taiars welling up in her eyes."Thank you" was all she said before going inside and closing the door.

Wendy was on the verge of tears, but she remember what she needed to to. She quickly picked up the boys sent and went after him.

When she caught up to the boy, he was at a stream drinking some water and eating his food. Now that she could get a better look at him, we was extremely thin, but he was kind of cute, what, did she just say that? "No, no, no I can't think like that" she said out loud with a blush on her face.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked.

"Egh! did I say that out loud?" Wendy asked.

"Yea" he said.

"Why are you alone?" Wendy asked.

"Life events brought me here" the boy shrugged.

"What's your name?" Wendy asked

"Mason" Mason answered simply.

"Why do you steal food couldn't you just go to a foster home?" Wendy asked.

"I had a bad experience in the past" Mason said.

"You want to talk about it?" Wendy asked.

"You ask a lot of questions" Mason said.

"S-sorry" Wendy apoligised.

"It's ok, I like talking to someone every once and awhile. Ill tell you some of my story sins you not trying to arrest me, but I warn you it's not for the faint of heart" Mason said with emotionless face.

Meanwhile at the town

"Eahhh what happened?" Gray asked.

"Well obviously the theft came in and stole something" Carla said with a frown.

"I'm going to kill him" Erza said with a deadly stare.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Gray and Carla said with a sweet.

"Wait a second wheres Wendy?!" Carla said concerned.

They all hastily looked around.

"Go get Natsu, Happy and Lucy! We need to find Wendy and the theft!" Erza Yelled at the two.

"AYE SIR" Gray yelled as he Ran toward the hotel.

A few minutes later at the hotel.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT CREEP TOOK WENDY I'LL SAVE YOU WENDY! COME ON HAPPY" Natsu yelled as he ran into town.

"AYE SIR!" Happy flew with him.

"Should we tell them that Erza's waiting on the other side of town" Gray asked Lucy.

End of chapter

Sorry for the short chapters but I promise they'll get bigger as time goes on, BTW this story takes place in a different universe than the cannon No flames.

Link to the song used watch?v=aIV8ONCpQEI&spfreload=10


End file.
